elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orsimer
The green-skinned mer of Tamriel, Orcs are often praised for their crafted heavy armors, outstanding service in the Imperial Legion, and highly upheld code of honor. That is, when they are even praised at all. The Orsimer, commonly known as Orcs, are a barbarian people from the mountainous regions of western Tamriel, though they are centrally located in Orsinium, the city of Orcs, but are common in other great cities throughout Tamriel including the walking city of Bosmer kings, Falinesti. By game *Orsimer (Arena) *Orsimer (Daggerfall) *Orsimer (Morrowind) *Orsimer (Oblivion) *Orsimer (Skyrim) *Orsimer (Online) Orsinium For main Article see Orsinium. Orsinium, also called Nova Orsinium, is an Orcish city province located within Tamriel . While technically being under the sovereignty of the Empire, Orsinium has in the past not been readily accepted by the other provinces of Tamriel. However, in 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII sought to improve relationships between the Empire and Orsinium through diplomacy, increased trade, and confederacy. Orsinium is located inside the Breton province of High Rock, in the west of Tamriel and as such Orcs co-inhabit the region alongside Bretons. Biology With skin tones ranging from light green to dark brown, and a heavily muscular frame, the Orsimer stand apart amongst the Mer. They also are the only race to display tusks, and protruding bone ridges. Born without the magical affinity of their Mer cousins, and following in the footsteps of their revered Trinimac, the Orcs have developed a strong warrior culture that makes them highly valuable in hand-to-hand combat. They often excel as adventurers and legionnaires in the Imperial Legion. This is not to say that they cannot wield magic, however. Certain Orsimer, such as Urag gro-Shub, have gone on to be succesful mages, finding employment at such places as the College of Winterhold. History In the middle of the Merethic Era, the Orsimer and their leader Trinimac attempted to halt the movement of the prophet Veloth and the Dunmer. The Daedric Prince, Boethiah, ate Trinimac, corrupting his body and spirit and he emerged as Daedric Prince Malacath. All of the Orsimer people were also changed into what they are now known as, the Orcs. The Orcs have a strong, yet scarcely mentioned, tie with the Elven Empire, mainly due to their mutual sense of equality amongst varying sexes. The Orsimer also have relatively strong historical ties with the Bretons of High Rock. The reasons for this are unclear, yet the possible relationship may have originated because the races are both outcasts in the land of Skyrim. After the seige of Orsinuim in 1E 980 the Orismer became little more than pests and monsters in the view of the average Tamrielic citizen, as they had no provice to call there own. Many Orcs attempted to set-up new Orsiniums but with no luck. They were always destroyed before they could be properly established. However in 3E 399, an Orc visionary named Gortwog gro-Nagorm acquired the site of the former civilization of Orsinium and began reconstructing a new city for the Orsimer of Tamriel. As it grew, many believed it would succumb to the same fate as its predecessor. Gortwog though, proved to be a superb politician and diplomat and managed to make negotiations with Orsinium's neighbours which saw Orsinium prosper. Religion and Culture Most orcs hold Malacath as their cheif deity, as he is believed to be involved in the creation of the race. As such, most orcs uphold the Code of Malacath, which is a religious doctrine as well as a code of law used in the orc strongholds. There is (or was) however, a religious conflict brewing which shows signs of becoming a major problem. The Orsimer have always worshipped the Daedra lord Malacath as their main deity. Orsinium's leader, Gortwog, however, has controversially claimed that Malacath is in fact a fake and has set up a priesthood dedicated to the worship of the ancient Orcish hero, Trinimac (this has caused controversy as Trinimac was said to have been devoured by Boethiah and afterwards became Malacath). Gortwog's belief that Trinimac still lives and that Malacath is a mere demon is currently the official view taken by the majority of the leading priests in Orsinium. A handful of Orcs within Orsinium and the majority of Orcs outside of it view Gortwog's beliefs as heresy. Strongholds See Orc Strongholds ''. Orc Strongholds are scattered throughout Skyrim. The Orcs have lived in Skyrim for centuries in tribal communities based around Strongholds. Strongholds are governed by a rigid class system. Every Orc has a specific job and is obligated to perform it. Every man, woman, and child in the fort is also trained from birth to defend it. The Strongholds are led by a chief, who killed the previous chief to prove his strength. Only the chiefs are allowed to have wives, and due to this, they often have several. This method is to ensure that the strongest Orc becomes chief, contributing his genes to the next generation of orcs who in theory should be stronger than the last. Orcs in strongholds follow their own law called "The Code of Malacath." The will of Malacath is clarified by the stronghold's resident wise woman. The rules of the Code are simple: don't kill, don't steal, and don't attack people without reason. They do not have jails; instead, offenders are forced to pay a "blood price," in which the criminal bleeds until the victim is satisfied. In cases where the victim was murdered, the chief is consulted to convey an appropriate sentence. Individuals that aren't Orcs are normally viewed as untrustworthy and are normally turned away from the strongholds or have to do a specific task to gain the trust of the Stronghold, this task is normally very dangerous. Personality They are, in fact, elves, or mer, hence the name Orsi''mer. They are known to be exceptional warriors, although their culture is sometimes thought of as overly bestial. Despite their barbaric, tribal nature, there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes.Their impressive warrior qualities stem from their sets of heavy Orcish armors and racial ability to go into a berserk rage, inflicting major damage while caring little for defense. Traditionally, all Orsimer mothers would teach their child how to smith from a young age. If an Orc chieftain has a second wife, she is called the "Forge-wife", in honor of thisDialogue with Dushnamub. If an Orc leaves the province of Orsinium or Stronghold they're from, their surname will be the Stronghold/province they're from, prefixed with gra- (female) or gro- (male), for example, Moth gro-Bagol and Ghorza gra-Bagol (both from the same province). Relations with other races The translation of Orsimer is "Pariah Folk", as they are considered the social outcasts of the Tamrielic races. Due to this many other Tamrielic cultures have scorned the Orcs, and treated them as no more than callous brutes. Their only reedeming quality in the eyes of the public over the past few eras has been their venerable combat skills when serving in the Imperial Legion. References External links *Official codex on the Orsimer *Imperial Library's Entry on Orsimer *Wikipedia article on Orsimer Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Orsimer Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Orsimer